Tears of the Bluest Blue
by Kittykat574
Summary: Emily finds a friend in a mysterious blue box.


Emily Turner straightened out the flowers in their vase, smiling as they stayed where they were meant to. She moved the vase to the front shelf, watching as the rain traced lines down the front windows. Beyond them, people ran past, attempting to get out of the downpour. She moved a few of the arrangements around in the front, then turned to the rest of the shop. Changing around a few of the old bouquets, Emily breathed in the scent of the flowers. It was like a perfume, and clung to Emily wherever she went.

"You're off Em." Emily's boss, Kathleen Ross came out from the back, brushing her apron off.

"Alright. You need help closing up?" Emily asked.

"I'm all set, have a good night." she went back into the workshop, leaving Emily alone once again. Emily sighed, taking her own dark green apron off. She hung it up behind the counter and took her purse, removing the umbrella. She left out the back, just in case of any deliveries. She didn't see any as she closed and locked the door behind her, closing up the back for Mrs. Ross.

Emily looked about the dark alley, getting shivers as a raindrop slipped down her back. She quickly opened her umbrella and began the short trek home through the rain. As she passed the corner of the alley, she felt something there, an object that was not meant to be seen.

Emily turned around, looking into the corner closely. A blue box slowly came into view, tall and proud. A vibe came off of it that said 'don't touch me', and Emily hesitated before walking up to it. She read the top curiously; _Police Public Call Box_

"Huh." she walked around it, wondering where it came from. It looked ancient, more like vintage. The lights along the top were still working, as was the light at the very top, which glowed dimly. She knocked gently on the front, tugging on the handle. The knock sounded through the alley, echoing creepily. The door, however, refused to budge. She tried pushing a pulling on it, eventually reading the sign on the other door. It was old and battered, like it had been through a hurricane.

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICER AND CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

Emily tried to pull on the door again, but it was still locked. She tried the little door the sign was posted on, and managed to unstick it. She found an old telephone inside, but the cord wasn't attached to the phone anymore. It looked purposely cut.

"Creepy." she muttered, closing the little door. "If you're still here in the morning, I'm having you removed." she told it quietly. A hum echoed through the alleyway, sounding annoyed. If a hum could sound annoyed, that is.

Emily left the box on it's own, leaving the alleyway quickly and setting off down the road.

Going in to work the next morning, Emily entered through the back entrance, checking for the box. It was still standing there, now looking a bit less intimidating. _You look... sad._ Emily thought. She walked to it's doors, trying them again. It creaked a bit this time, like it was going to give, but it stayed locked.

"Hm." Emily went in to work, getting so swept up in the flow of customers for St. Valentine's Day, she forgot to call to get the box removed. When she finished closing up for the night, she left through the back again, a little surprised to still see the box.

"Hi there." she said aloud. The blue box stood quietly, awaiting it's fate. Emily reached out and touched the wood, wondering how long it had been out there. A long time, she guessed from it's fading color.

"I'll let you stay. No one else seems bothered by you." she whispered. Patting the side, she walked out of the alley, swearing she heard a sigh of relief as she left. Emily smiled a small smile as she remembered it was Friday- no work for the next two days.

After the weekend, Emily walked back in to the flower shop, going right into her day and burying her face in her work. She didn't have much else to do or think about. She was bringing out the trash when she saw the box, standing alone in the corner.

"Why do you have to look sad eh?" she asked it. "Do you miss your other box friends?"

Emily put the trash in the bins and went to the door, trying it again. She felt the wood give just a bit and tried again, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Ah well. You're stubborn eh?" she asked, sitting down next to it. _I deserve a break._ She thought.

"So I went shopping this weekend." she said. "I bought some clothes and stuff." The box sat silently, listening to her talk.

"You know, I really don't have anyone to talk to." Emily said, leaning her head on the wood. "I suppose an object is just as good as most people."

From then on, Emily would take a break every day, going to the back alley and leaning against the box, her box, talking to it and telling it about the recent goings-on. It went on for two weeks, Emily just talking and sharing opinions, the box standing stoically and listening closely. Emily had never had anything like this before, someone or something to just talk to, and get things off her chest. She began bringing her lunch out with her, eating and conversing at the same time.

One day, Emily brought out a sponge and a bucket of warm water. She scrubbed down the blue box, wiping all the dirt and grime from it's cracks and scrubbing the sign. Once she finished with the last panel, she stepped back to look at her work. The box gleamed a brilliant blue, shining a bit in the sun and the sign on the front was a bright white.

"Much better hm?" she asked. She went inside and put the bucket and sponge away, coming back out with her lunch and leaning on the still damp wood.

"You're a good box." she spoke. The box hummed a bit, as it occasionally did. Emily finished up her sandwich, packing up her bag. She was about to go inside when she turned back around, looking at the royal blue police box. She walked to it, trying the door again. It was still locked, and not moving.

"Aw, I told you my secrets, how about you show me yours?" Emily asked it. It didn't move, and didn't unlock it's door.

"Fine." Emily smiled, patting it again. "You can keep your secrets. My box. Box of the bluest blue." Emily turned and went inside, leaving the box to it's corner. She left through the front door that night, not worried about the box in the least.

The next morning, Emily walked to work, smiling and enjoying the sun. She went down the alleyway, saying hi to the box before unlocking the door. That's when she paused. Turning slowly, Emily's heart shattered. Her royal blue box, her most loyal friend, was gone.


End file.
